My Lady
by Hitmewithbrokenleaves
Summary: Zelda finds out that Link is cheating on her with Pit! Who does she have to turn to but her faithful body guard Lucario, who was Pit's former lover. Will Link try to win back Zelda? What will Lucario do? And what in Buddha's name was Pit thinking! r
1. Betrayle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSBB characters!!! yet.....**

It was an ordinary day at the Smash Mansion, Zelda was wandering through the hall's searching for Link. Today was their anniversary, and she wanted to do something special. She frowned slightly. The young Hyrulean seemed, distant somehow. He spent less and less time with Zelda, and she guessed that was from training.

On her way to their room, Zelda ran into Lucario.

"Oh, hello Lucario." She said courteously nodding to him.

"My lady. Have you seen Pit?" Lucario bowed to Zelda respectfully then straightened up, his eyes gleaming even in the light.

"Oh... I'm afraid I haven't. I was just on my way to Link and I's room to search for him. If you happen to see him..." Zelda trailed off. Lucario nodded in understanding.

"I will inform him of your search, My lady." He said, placing a paw over his heart then turning and disappearing around the corner. Zelda blinked. Lucario was always so mysterious and gentleman-like. But she knew better than to think he was a weak fighter. She had been to, well, all of his matches. His fighting style intrigued her.

Zelda continued down the hall till she got to their room. She frowned slightly and was about to turn away when she heard the rustle of bed sheets and the soft fluttering of feathers. She knocked on the door quietly. The rustling noise stopped but she still heard the soft fluttering of feathers. Then there was a new sound, a low murmur that sounded very familiar...

Mustering up her courage, Zelda turned the door knob almost silently and pushed the door open. Her light cerulean eyes meeting his ocean blue ones. Two immediate things became clear to Zelda in that instant.

One, that Link was on top of Pit in a very compromising position. Two, Pit didn't seem to be struggling to get up. Zelda felt the heat rise to her face as she realized what was happening.

"Oh..." Was all she managed to say before her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. Link managed to look guilty and fearful at the same time.

"Zelda..." But the Hyrulean princess had already fled the room. She ran down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fled outside and into her maze-like garden that she had grown some time ago. Zelda didn't know how long she sat on the ground in the middle of a circle of flowers crying. All's she remembered was lean but strong arms picking her up and carrying her to a room, where she was laid on a soft bed with covers over her. The last thing she was conscious of was seeing the golden glow of two eyes in the darkness...

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**My first SSBB story ever!! Hope you liked it ^^**

**R&R's are like life essence!!! x3**


	2. Revenge

**Don't own SSBB.... As you probably still know ^^;;**

**----------------------------------------**

The next day, Zelda awoke in an unfamiliar room, in someone else's bed. She yawned, sitting up slowly and looking around. The first thing she noticed was that she was not alone. Standing in a corner with his eyes closed was Lucario. It seemed that as soon as he realized she was awake, his eyes opened and he stared at her with his impenetrable amber gaze.

"I see you are awake my lady." Lucario said gliding swiftly over to her. She blinked and nodded.

"Lucario, I just wanted to thank you." Zelda said frowning, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her again.

"It was nothing my lady." Lucario said shrugging his shoulders lightly. In the beginning, when Zelda first heard Lucario, she actually thought he was speaking, but then realized that it was actually a telepathy sort of thing, so he was actually, _thinking_ the words out loud! Whatever the case, his deep telepathic voice was very soothing and comforting to her right now.

Suddenly, the Master Hand's voice came on over the intercom.

"_Smashers! Report to the arena at once! Battle schedule have been posted!_"

Zelda blinked getting up and smoothing her dress out.

"Shall we?" She said looking over at Lucario, who nodded quietly as they both walked out and down the hall towards the big arena. As they arrived, Lucario stepped forward and parted the crowd so he could see the schedule.

"My lady, it seems as if your facing Link first, and I Sonic." Lucario said, returning to her after a moment. Zelda stiffened slightly at the mention of her former lover. She nodded slightly then went to the waiting area. Lucario went to the crowd to watch the battle, since Zelda and Link were first. Upon entering the arena, the first thing Zelda noticed was that Link kept avoiding looking at her directly.

"1...2...3...**GO!!!**" The Master Hand bellowed, signaling the start of the match. Upon starting Zelda focused her magic and was soon surrounded by glistening sparkles. Link warily kept away, knowing what was happening. When the sparkles disappeared, there stood Sheik, proud and tall. Dashing forward quickly and catching Link off guard, Sheik spun, kicking him in the gut then leaping back into her fighting stance. Link shook his head, quickly recovering and throwing a bomb at hr. Sheik of course jumped, dodging the explosion, but slightly unsteady as Link twirled in the air, slicing at her with his sword. Sheik looked around and heard the crowd chanting her name. "_Sheik,Sheik,Sheik!_" She smirked, slightly smug.

A few minutes into the match, having transformed back to her regular form, Zelda used Din's Fire to shatter the smash ball. Facing Link she drew her arrow.

"Time to end this." She said, her voice echoing slightly from the power of the smash ball. Drawing her large bow Zelda quickly fired the Light Arrow at Link, watching in satisfaction as he was struck square in the chest and blown off stage. He was soon ported back, but by then, the Master Hand was already counting down.

"3...2...1...**TIME**!!!" He called just as Link had jumped in the air with his sword, ready to slice down. Everything slowed down then blanked as they were transported back to the waiting area. Zelda promptly ignored Link and strode off towards the ground to sit by Lucario.

"A match well fought My Lady." Lucario said turning his head to look at her. Zelda nodded absently too him, too absorbed in her own thoughts to bother answering. Lucario didn't pester.

Link was greeted by Pit who fluttered frantically around him.

"Link are you ok? How did Zelda beat you? Don't you usually beat her when you two face off?" Pit chittered unsurely, glad that actual damage couldn't be done in the match. Link frowned, glaring at the ground regretfully.

"I'm fine." He said to Pit quietly, who instantly shut up, seeing Link in thought. He hovered above the ground next to him frowning guiltily.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Pit said, his wings drooping. Link shook his head, grabbing his hand and rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb over the back.

"It's not your fault Pit. It's mine. Let's just forget about it." He said giving a fake smile as they went to sit n the opposite side of the crowd as Lucario and Zelda.

**-----------------------**

**R&R = Life! lol**


	3. Betrayle Lucario

It was just one of those days at Smash Mansion. Lucario was... well wasn't so much wandering as just floating an inch above the ground hoping you wont run into anyone. Lucario frowned slightly, something he didn't do often. He usually didn't bother himself with facial expressions. They were so troublesome. But while he floated there, trying to decipher the waves of love, excitement, and guilt that were emanating from Zelda's room, he saw the girl herself.

"Oh, hello Lucario." Zelda said courteously, nodding to him. Lucario wondered how she managed to be so kinda all the time to everyone. Even those who didn't deserve her kindness.

"My lady. Have you seen Pit?" Lucario bowed to Zelda respectfully then straightened up, his eyes gleaming with unknown knowledge of where Pit _actually _was.

"Oh... I'm afraid I haven't. I was just on my way to Link and I's room to search for him. If you happen to see him..." Zelda trailed off and Lucario nodded in understanding. So shy, so hesitant.

"I will inform him of your search my lady." I said placing my paw over my heart then turning and disappearing around the corner. I stayed there, keeping still as she passed me. I waited until I heard the door creek open to hover behind Zelda and give Link and Pit the most dangerous, ominous look I could.

"Oh..." Was all Zelda said before I felt her grief come at me like a storm, nearly bowling me over. I saw guilt and fear reflected in Link's eyes. Good. I'd give him a good reason for both.

"Zelda..." That cheating vermin started to say, but Zelda had already fled the room. I gave them both one last glare before following Zelda quietly outside and into her garden. I gave her some time alone to get it out before going up to her and lifting her still shaking form from the ground and carrying it to my room. I currently bunked there with Pit, but that would soon change. I wasn't one to hold grudges, but Pit might be a bit uncomfortable around me for awhile.

I laid Zelda gently down on my bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and standing back. I watched as a flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes before they slid closed and she fell asleep, some of her former turmoil clearing with unconsciousness. I frowned slightly, wondering how Link could be unfaithful to such a wonderful, beautiful, and intelligent person. Lucario shook his head slightly, going to his corner and slipping into a trance-like state that was the closest he could get to sleeping.


End file.
